Actividad Paranormal Bakugan
by Daniel Max Niobe Lumen
Summary: Muerte, sangre, una cabaña en medio de la nada, un invierno como ningún otro, si lo combinas en la reseta del mal, solo encontraras la peor experiencia de tu vida, claro si sales vivo. Atención solo para valientes.
1. Chapter 1

ATENCION, ADVERTENCIAS PARA EL LECTOR E INDICACIONES

Muy bien, boy a darles esto porque la pagina me lo pide:

Cualquiera que no lo quiera leer, no lo lea, no es obligatorio

Contendrá lenguaje algo explicito no apto para personas sensibles, así como muertes muy sádicas y explicadas muy formalmente

Si no tienes la edad requerida para el fic, léelo bajo tu riesgo, pero no quiero quejas ni malos comentarios

Si tienes la edad requerida, y no te agrado el fic, puedes decírmelo pero no quiero insultos o malas palabras

Si ya tienen entendido esto pasen a la siguiente hoja, sino no lo hagan, lo entenderé, pero ya les dije que no quiero insultos

Sin nada mas que decir vallan a leer el fic.


	2. El inicio de la pesadilla

Actividad Paranormal Bakugan

Nadie escapara

Hola mis amigos, no amigos y extraños, bienvenidos a mi fic gore que bueno, será yo creo uno de los mas largos, sangrientos, sanguinarios, mortales y terroríficos de todo el tiempo, si preguntan, si así es como me gustan las cosas, como tuve una pequeña adicción a los Ocs, estaré en este fic junto con mi hermana…

Aunque como dice el subtitulo "nadie escapara" tendré que asesinarme a mi mismo y a mi hermana… o a quien le importa

Los personajes incluidos en este fic serán:

Alice

Baron

Marucho

Ace

Fabia

Julie

Ren

Mira

Shun

Runo

Klau

Dan

Max

Otra cosa… Muahahahahaah (froto mis manos) en la forma que esta lista irán siendo asesinados, la poseída en ves te Kaitlin será mi hermana

Klau: Que dijiste idiota!?(me golpea en la cara echándome al suelo)

Yo: AHHH! o demonios era broma, tu no serás tu no serás! (Ruego piedad)

Klau: Muy bien, entonces… quien será?

Yo: Será Alice la loca poseída (me levanto limpiándome la sangre)

Alice: Que dijiste idiota!? (me golpea lanzándome a la pared)

Yo: no puedo contra una mujer enojada, señores, retirada estratégica, los veo en las notas de AUTOR, espero que lo disfruten

Otra cosa… ustedes saben que yo jamás ago esto, pero ya que en el titulo tengo "Actividad Paranormal" eso incluye que tome la historia, sin los derechos de autor, así que cualquier loco desgraciado que quiera quitarme el fic o demandarme podrá, así que tendré que decirlo aunque lo deteste:

La mayor parte de este fic no me pertenece, si no a los creadores de Actividad Paranormal, y bakugan.

No saben como detesto decir eso ¬¬

Pero bueno, los dejo leer porque ya me acabe el fic en lo que no son siquiera son las notas de autor.

Todo comenzó, una fría tarde de invierno, donde cada uno de los peleadores bakugan originales, y otros amigos, se reunían, después de un tiempo.

Bueno chicos, ase demasiado tiempo que no los veía- decía Ren

Si, igual yo, ¿o no Baron?- decía Ace

Claro Ace, si mucho tiempo es la semana pasada, si así es mucho tiempo- decía Baron burlándose de Ace y Shun

Cállate- dijeron ambos golpeándolo en la cabeza

Bueno, bueno, ya sabemos casi todos que estamos aquí para ir con la segunda abuela de marucho- dijo Runo muy contenta

A si, se refieren a esa cabaña embrujada eh?- pregunto Mira con un tono confiado

Bueno mira, todos sabemos que no es exactamente la cabaña del paraíso, no es tan normal como creemos, o creíamos- le dijo Alice a Mira

Bueno, pero aun creo que pueden ser solo creaciones de la imaginación- dijo Mira aun asegurando

Oigan, no deberían estar aquí ya Dan y Max?- dijo Fabia con duda

Pues si, se suponía que Dan iría por Max- dijo Shun respondiéndole a Fabia

En otro lado de la cuidad:

Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunte a Dan

Si… la verdad no se como fue que Marucho nos convenció de ir de nuevo- me respondió muy serio

Y sabiendo eso nos llevas a esa cabaña- le dijo Klau molesta y asustada

Pues si, necesitábamos mas gente con quien ir, no pensábamos ir solo Marucho, Shun, Alice, Julie Runo y yo

Muy bien, pues hay que apresurarnos a llegar con los chicos, se comenzaran a enfadar- les dije a Dan y Klau

Muy bien- dijeron al unísono los dos, y empezamos a apresurar el paso

Seguimos caminando por 20 minutos hasta que llegamos a la mansión enorme de Marucho, nos atendió Kato de inmediato, y le informo a Marucho que ya todos estábamos hay, Marucho le dijo que nos dijera que esperáramos un poco, porque iba a preparar el Jet.

Alfil llegan- nos dijo Shun muy serio

Si, tardaron mucho chicos- nos dijo Julie

Claro, pensamos que no iban a venir- nos replico Alice

Si, si ya sabemos que nos tardamos- les dijo Dan un poco molesto

Hola Max, hola Klau- dijo Baron saludándonos

Hola Baron- dijimos mi hermana y yo a el mismo tiempo

Klau! Ven-dijeron Fabia, Mira, Alice, Runo y Julie para que mi hermana fuera, ya que la reunión de brujas estaba completa

Vamos Max, ven- me dijo Ace haciendo que me acercara con los chicos

Que hay- les dije a Shun, Ren Baron y Ace chocando los puños con ellos

Aun nada mas importante que esto- dijo Shun serio

Pues, yo que te puedo decir? La verdad aparte de intentar estar con Mira fallidamente nada- dijo Ace con la mirada baja

Yo solo eh cuidado de mis hermanos y mi hermanita jejeje- dijo Baron

Y tu que me cuentas Max- me dijo Ace con curiosidad y felicidad

Mmm… no lo se Ace, creo que la semana pasada hice un viaje a Paris- le intente decir a Ace recordando

Ooo, valla y a que fuiste a hacer aya?- me pregunto Ace

Pues, mi hermana quería ir a las tiendas de ropa, zapatos etc… pero pues no quería ir sola sin una pareja, y como no le ah interesado algún chico para que fuera con ella me obligo a ir a mi- le respondí a Ace con un tono de diversión

Oye Max, y tu que hiciste mientras tu hermana hacia sus compras?- me dijo Dan con el típico tono de niño confundido que tiene

Jejeje la verdad no quieres saber Dan n.n- dije cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

Ya te imagino Niobe ¬¬- me dijo Shun serio

Ya Shun, no seas tan aguafiestas, debes aprender a divertirte como todos, ade…-de pronto fui interrumpido por Marucho

Hola chicos, perdonen mi retraso pero es que estaba llamando a la abuela para saber si todo iba a estar bien- nos explico Marucho a todos rascándose la cabeza muy apenado

No te preocupes Marucho, todo esta perfecto- le dijo Julie tratando de animarlo

Si Marucho, todo esta bien, solo que tengo hambre- replico Dan arruinándolo todo

KUSO!- dijimos todos al unísono regañando a Dan

Que esperaban de mi, soy débil, llevo 5 minutos aquí y no eh comido nada T_T- dijo Dan muriendo de hambre

Es lo ultimo que aguanto de ti Kuso, ya me case de que…- Salio Runo de la reunión de chicas para ir a golpear a Dan

Espera Runo, el jet ya esta listo, pero mientras Kato llega tu puedes comer algo Dan- Marucho le dijo a Dan mientras de el suelo empezaba a salir una mesa con pasteles, galletas, pizza, hot-dogs etc…

Es el paraíso- dijo Dan babeando por todas partes

No Kuso, esta ves no- dijo Runo tirando a el suelo a Dan- por ser tan infantil y descuidado no comerás nada hasta que lleguemos a la casa de la abuela de Marucho- Runo lo tomo de una pierna y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia el jet

NOOOOO! Porque me detestas mundo?!- dijo Dan intentando clavar sus uñas en la casa de Marucho para quedarse pero igualmente seguía siendo arrastrado

Me llevare unas galletas- dije yo en general

Yo un pastel- dijo Shun igual que yo

Yo una pizza- dijo Ren tomando la caja entera

Pues yo unos hot-dogs- dijo Ace contento

Nos vamos a el Jet ya?- pregunto Ren

Pues si, vamonos ya, ya tenemos la merienda- dijo Ace adelantándose

Subimos ya todos, los 14 incluyendo a Kato a el Jet de marucho, el Jet tenia una alfombra en todo alrededor, de un color rojo escarlata, los asientos estaban acomodados de forma circular, todos daban la cara hacia el centro, para que todos juntos habláramos o algo así, había una pequeña mesa central echa de cristal, donde los chicos y yo pusimos la comida, Kato pidió permiso para despegar, se le fue concedido y comenzó el viaje…

Runo…- dijo Shun lentamente

… mande?- dijo Runo un poco asustada por el tono de vos lento de Shun

Dan… Dan puede comer cosas ya?- dijo Shun con cara de sospecho

No, seguirá castigado hasta que lleguemos, lo mejor es que es un viaje de 6 horas- dijo Runo cerrando los ojos

Ace, Ren, Shun y yo nos volteamos a ver con cara maligna

O no, ¿porque esto me pasa siempre a mi?

Muahahahaha- dijimos Ace Shun Ren y yo juntos

NOOOOO, CHICOS NO ME AGAN ESTO!- grito Dan para ver como empezábamos a comer todos de la pizza los hot-dogs, el paste y las galletas

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escucho en el aire el grito de sufrimiento de Dan

Después de 6 horas…

Ahhhhh, insensibles, me dejaron sin nada que comer en 6 horas- dijo Dan llorando

El nuevo record Kuso, jamás se romperá de nuevo- dijo Mira haciendo que todos riéramos

Creen que es gracioso, pues no lo es- dijo Dan tirado en el suelo

Señores, hemos llegado a el destino, favor de bajar todas sus pertenencias- dijo Kato dándonos indicaciones

No me sinto muy bien, creo que boy a…a…- dijo Baron mareado y verde

NOOOOO!- grito Ace lanzándose a darle una bolsa color negro a Baron para que no vomitara

Bhuaajfkashfiahfahfaihfiwehfi- se escucho solamente como es que Baron vomitaba todo lo que había comido en el Jet

Iuuuu!- dijeron todas la chicas que estaban observando

Lksjhfuehjfbcbuaaacofbhfwevaaaaaa!- estaba Baron en la bolsa aun

No comeré nada hoy ._.- dijo Shun con asco

Ni yo- dije un poco frustrado

Yo no comeré nada en una semana- dijo Ren casi vomitando igual

Pues saben que, hasta que volvamos a casa no comeré nada- dijo Ace superando nuestras propuestas de no comer

Pues hasta a mi se me quito el hambre- dijo Dan pero después sonrió- nop, a quien engaño, comeré lo que sea

KUSO!- gritamos todos de nuevo regañando a Dan

Yo termine de recoger mis auriculares, con los que en el camino estaba escuchando algo de Linkin park para relajarme, tomo mis maletas, y ayudo con las de mi hermana

Señor Marucho, si me permite, regresare de inmediato a la mansión, sabe que ya casi es de noche, y no quisiera quedarme varado- le dijo Kato un poco apurado a Marucho

Por supuesto Kato, no te arriesgare, esta bien que vuelvas a casa ahora- dijo Marucho con un tono despreocupado

Entonces, con su permiso me retirare- dijo Kato cerrando el jet y perdiéndose en el cielo

Julie y Baron despidieron a Kato moviendo las manos, mire como Shun comenzó a caminar tomando su mochila con las dos manos siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados y la misma expresión de siempre, yo volví a mis auriculares y comencé a caminar mientras hablaba con Alice, Fabia y Mira nos siguieron de cerca hablándose de cómo eran sus ciudades, Baron y Ace nos siguieron igualmente, Marucho salio corriendo hacia el frente dejándonos un poco atrás de la emoción, Klau y Julie se fueron juntas ablando y hasta el fondo estaban caminando Runo y Dan con sus maletas en las manos y peleando como todos los dias

Abuela!- grito Marucho corriendo hacia su abuela

Marucho, mira cuanto has crecido – dijo la abuela de Marucho, quien iba vestida con un pequeño chal café y un vestido de abuelita color rosa, era como todas las abuelitas: pequeña gentil tierna y con un congo en su cabello

Valla valla, y a quien mas tenemos aquí? Parece que Shun Dan Runo Julie y Alice también vinieron, ¿pero quienes son estos jóvenes tan guapas y bellas?

Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Ace- dijo Ace presentándose

Hola señora, eh escuchado mucho de usted, mi nombre es Mira, Mira Clay- dijo Mira frotando la mano de la Abuela

Espero que sean cosas muy buenas señorita- dijo la abuela de marucho riéndose

Muy buenas tardes abuela del maestro Marucho, me llamo Baron Leltoy- dijo Baron haciendo un reverencia

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Max, y espero ser útil por aquí- le dije a la abuela cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

Que tal señora, me llamo Fabia Sheen a su sevicia- dijo Fabia dándole la mano

Buenas tardes yo soy Ren Krawler, es un gusto conocerla- dijo Ren sonriendo

Muy bien, veo que son muy agradables, vengan por favor- dijo la abuela guiándonos a la cabaña

Desde lejos se veía la cabaña, se podía observar que era enorme, era como una mansión de 3 pisos pero en cabaña, estaba echa con madera fina y un poco de concreto, solo que ansiábamos llegar por el intenso frió que había, caminamos un poco mas y llegamos a la entrada de la cabaña, comenzamos a entrar todos observamos como era por dentro, era una calida y caliente cabaña, con una chimenea inmensa, muchas cabezas de animales, se veía como había muchos sillones y mecedoras en frente de la chimenea, el piso era un pequeño mármol color blanco dividido en rombos.

Por favor, tomen asiento- nos pidió la abuela, y nos acomodamos

Gracias- dijimos al unísono

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola, perdón se que a algunas personas les dije que era un one-shot, pero ya lo corte en varias partes para el suspenso, por que les juro que no aguanto escribir tanto en un solo fic, aso que aquí esta el paraíso muahahahahaha, no ya esto como lo sabrán solo fue el principio, espero que les gusten las muertes jejejejejeje, déjenme muchos review que los necesito por la inspiración por favor, por favor dejen un bendito review

Sin nada mas que decir me despido

ASI QUE…

BYE


End file.
